Kisah Cinta Diakhir Ajang (Asian Games 2018 Fanfiction)
by Ex-Fanfiction
Summary: Hanya kisah dari setelah akhir dari Asian Games 2018 dimana salah satu dari maskotnya menemukan kekasihnya, siapakah dia ? bagaimana ini akan berlangsung ? Bacalah dan alami keajaibannya


Sudah beberapa hari sejak Asian Games telah ditutup, Atung, Bhin-Bhin, dan Kaka sudah berpisah sudah terlalu lama. Bahkan tak satupun dari mereka pernah bertemu lagi.

Pada suatu hari, Bhin-Bhin sedang duduk diatas batu sambil merenung tentang teman-temannya.

"Kira-kira mereka baik-baik saja tidak ya ?" gumam Bhin-Bhin.

"Aku harus menemui mereka lagi, mereka pasti cemas dengan saya," ucap Bhin-Bhin.

Bhin-Bhin pun mempersiapkan semua barang-barangnya termasuk hadiah yang ingin ia berikan pada teman-temannya dari Papua, dia pun langsung terbang tinggi ke angkasa dengan sayapnya menuju tempat terdekat dimana temannya Atung berada, di Jawa.

Karena angin yang berhembus kencang ke arah barat, Bhin-Bhin sampai ke Jawa hanya dalam waktu 7 jam.

"Sepertinya badai akan segera datang, mending saya cari tempat berteduh dulu sebelum badai datang," pikir Bhin-Bhin

Bhin-Bhin langsung mendarat ke sebuah pohon lebat dan bertengger sementara disana, tepat disaat itu juga hujan sudah mulai turun.

Sudah sejam saat hujan turun, tapi hujan masih belum reda juga, Bhin-Bhin pun khawatir berat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? bisa-bisa hujan tidak akan pernah reda kalau begini terus," kata Bhin-Bhin sambil kebingungan melihat kesana dan kesini.

Diapun melihat ada sebuah jas hujan bekas dibawah pohon dimana ia berada.

"Kira-kira jas hujan itu masih bagus tidak ya ?" pikir Bhin-Bhin.

Ia pun segera mengambil jas hujan itu dan ternyata masih bagus, walau sudah kotor.

"Kalau memang hujan ini tak akan reda, mungkin saya bisa menghilangkan kotorannya dengan hujan ini," pikir Bhin-Bhin.

Ia pun menggantung jas hujannya di sebuah rambu rusak agar kotorannya bisa hilang karena terkena air hujan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jas hujan tersebut sudah bersih dan siap dipakai.

"Baiklah, ini pasti bisa membantuku menyusuri tanah Jawa ini," kata Bhin-Bhin sambil menghempaskan jas hujannya agar kering.

Ia pun memakainya dan segera terbang menuju ke kota terdekat, yaitu Surabaya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Bhin-Bhin sudah berada di Surabaya dan ia masih keliling-keliling mencari temannya Atung.

"Apa Atung ada disekitar sini ? Apa mungkin dia ada di kota lain ?" pikir Bhin-Bhin.

Tanpa melihat kemana ia terbang, ia tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan seekor Gagak yang membuat sayapnya terluka dan membuat ia terjatuh ke sebuah trotoar.

"Aduh, sial. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berjalan, tidak apa, mungkin ada puskesmas di sekitar sini ?" pikir Bhin-Bhin sambil memegang sayapnya yang terluka.

 **3 Jam Kemudian**

Hari pun sudah mulai malam dan Bhin-Bhin sudah berada di tengah kota tapi masih belum menemukan puskesmas.

"Bagaimana ini ? Kalau begini terus, sayapku bisa terinfeksi," kata Bhin-Bhin.

Bhin-Bhin berjalan melewati sebuah Toko Radio, sampai ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Hari ini kita telah melihat sang badak juara tinju, Kaka, telah beraksi dalam pertandingan adu tinju di Belanda demi mengharumkan nama Indonesia." "Kaka ?" tanya Bhin-Bhin saking terkejutnya. Ia pun msndengar seluruh berita dari radio itu.

"Jadi Kaka akan tetap berada di Belanda ? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memberikan hadiahku padanya ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun menangis sambil melihat foto mereka bertiga saat ajang Asian Games yang lalu.

"Atung...semoga kau juga tidak pergi...", bisik Bhin-Bhin. Tiba-tiba Bhin-Bhin pingsan tepat didepan Toko Radio tersebut karena sayapnya yang terinfeksi.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melihat Bhin-Bhin yang terkapar dibawah hujan dan segera mengangkatnya seperti seorang putri dan membawanya pulang.

 **Esok Harinya**

Bhin-Bhin terbangun di atas kasur didalam sebuah kamar tidur yang agak kecil, ia mencoba bangun tapi ia sadar bahwa sayapnya sedang diperban penuh.

"Sayapku ? Dimana ini ?" tanya Bhin-Bhin pada dirinya sendiri.

Diapun mencoba bangun dan memegang sayapnya yang diperban dan mencoba keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Saat ia keluar, ia sadar bahwa didepan matanya ada seseorang yang sedang menyetrika batiknya didalam kegelapan.

"B-batikku ? Siapa kau ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin pada orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut pun berjalan ke arah Bhin-Bhin dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang ia cari.

"Bhin-Bhin, sudah lama yah kita tidak bertemu." Kata orang itu.

"A-Atung ? apa ini memang kau ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin kebingungan.

"Iya" Kata Atung sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Bhin-Bhin memeluk Atung sambil menangis karena terharu melihat teman lamanya kembali.

"Atung...ini memang kau" Kata Bhin-Bhin sambil menangis.

"Ya, sudah lama sejak Asian Games berakhir, dan kau masih sama seperti dulu" Kata Atung sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi Atung, Kaka..." Ucap Bhin-Bhin dengan kecewa.

"Iya, saya sudah tahu tentang Kaka, tapi dia sedang melakukan yang terbaik" Lanjut Atung.

"Menurutmu...dia akan melupakan kita Atung ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin kepada Atung.

"Entahlah, jika dia terlalu lama disana, bisa saja dia akan melupakan kita" Ucap Atung dengan pasrahnya.

Kata-kata Atung membuat Bhin-Bhin menangis karena dia tahu bahwa itu mungkin saja benar, Atung pun mengelap air mata Bhin-Bhin yang membuat keduanya tersipu malu.

"S-Sepertinya lukamu sudah sembuh, biar aku lepaskan perbannya" Kata Atung sambil melepas perban Bhin-Bhin kemudian memakaikannya batik yang baru saja ia selesai setrika.

"T-Terima kasih Atung" Kata Bhin-Bhin agak gugup.

"Hey, mumpung ini masih jam 5 pagi, gimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sebentar ?" Tanya Atung kepada Bhin-Bhin.

"Tentu, pasti seru" Kata Bhin-Bhin dengan senangnya.

Tiba-tiba Atung mengangkat Bhin-Bhin diatas punggungnya yang membuat Bhin-Bhin terkejut dan tersipu.

"A-Atung ?!! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!!" Ketus Bhin-Bhin yang kebingungan karena aksinya Atung.

"Tidak apa, kau kan baru saja sembuh, biar saya saja yang mengangkatmu" Kata Atung

"B-Bodoh, turunkan aku !!" Tegas Bhin-Bhin dengan malunya.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu banyak bergerak, ayo" Kata Atung dengan semangatnya.

Merekapun keluar dan pergi jalan-jalan menuju Jembatan Suroboyo yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Merekapun berhenti dipesisir dibawah jembatan tersebut, kemudian Atung menurunkan Bhin-Bhin dan mereka berdua pun duduk diatas pasir dipesisir tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Atung ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin dengan herannya.

"Kau akan lihat" Kata Atung dengan senangnya.

Keadaan mulai terasa canggung, mereka terdiam dan tidak saling menatap.

"A-Atung ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin agak malu kepada Bhin-Bhin.

"Y-Ya Bhin-Bhin ? ada apa ?" Tanya Atung kepada Bhin-Bhin.

"Kira-kira, p-perempuan macam apa yang kau suka ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin dengan gugupnya.

"Hah ? E-Entahlah, tapi sebenarnya ada satu perempuan yang aku suka." Kata Atung agak malu.

"Dia sangat ceria, baik, dan sangat dekat denganku, dia perempuan idamanku" Lanjut Atung.

Kata-katanya membuat Bhin-Bhin agak sedih dan kecewa, karena sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai Atung sejak mereka bertemu.

"B-Begitu yah, memangnya siapa perempuan idamanmu ?" Tanya Bhin-Bhin dengan herannya.

Tiba-tiba Atung mendekati Bhin-Bhin dan mencium pipinya yang membuat Bhin-Bhin langsung kaget.

"Perempuan itu adalah kau Bhin-Bhin, kaulah perempuan idamanku, karena... aku mencintaimu" Kata Atung kepada Bhin-Bhin.

Pengakuan Atung membuat Bhin-Bhin terdiam kemudian Bhin-Bhin mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat Atung kaget dan sedih.

Atung pun mengatakan "Oh, begitu yah, kau ternyata suka dengan orang lain, maaf aku kira..."

Kalimatnya terpotong karena Bhin-Bhin menciumnya di bibir, lalu ia melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Atung" Kata Bhin-Bhin dengan bahagianya.

Mereka sangat senang sekali, sampai-sampai Atung memeluk Bhin-Bhin yang membuat mereka berdua terguling di atas pasir.

"Terima kasih Bhin-Bhin, karena telah mencintaiku" Kata Atung dengan senangnya.

"Sama-Sama Atung, aku mencintaimu" Kata Bhin-Bhin kepada Atung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucap Atung dengan gembiranya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat ada matahari terbit di depan mereka, yang merupakan pemandangan mataharu terbit yang paling indah yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Inilah yang aku sebenarnya mau tunjukan padamu Bhin-Bhin" Kata Atung.

Mereka melihat sejauh mata memandang pemandangan yang matahari terbit yang indah yang menghangatkan cinta mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang Atung" Kata Bhin-Bhin kepada Atung.

"Iya, ayo" Kata Atung, tiba-tiba ia ketarik oleh Bhin-Bhin.

"Kenapa Bhin-Bhin ?" Tanya Atung kepada Bhin-Bhin.

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengangkatku lagi ?" Ucap Bhin-Bhin dengan gugupnya.

"Hehe, tentu" Kata Atung, kemudian ia mengangkat Atung seperti seorang putri.

"A-Atung ?!" Kata Bhin-Bhin dengan gugupnya.

"Ayo kita pulang" Kata Atung dengan senangnya memberi senyum kepada Bhin-Bhin.

Bhin-Bhin merasa senang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disamping badan Atung saat dia diangkat, disaat itu juga mereka sangat bahagia karena mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.


End file.
